Fixet Cogstomper
Fixet is a mean green punching machine. He is more fearless than brave. But not too smart. Often does he boast about "achievements" of his, mostly these end up being over exaggerated lies. Current Status Currently Fixet is travelling as a guard for Salesmon Talga. He hopes to join up with a Mercenary group soon. Personality and Looks Looks That Could Kill Fixet is known for his bald head and tall ears. He has a unwashed and unshaven face, often covered in bruises. He is very muscular but not that tall. On his upper left arm is a tattoo of the Boar Ancient Agamaggan. The tusks are almost glowing as the tattoo was set with magical ink. Possessions Fixet has very little things to call his own. His main priced possession is his shield "Scrapbasher" he has had this shield since he was young and uses it to bash the scrap out of people. The shield looks old and broken and could really use an upgrade. Fixet can use any weapon in any type of fight, he has a lot of combat experience. Personality Fixet's personality is much like a boar.. Stubborn and without hesitation. Bravery comes close to stupidity and Fixet has both. He has never known the meaning of the word "fear" and he never will, or so he thinks. His size does not stop him from wielding heavy armour and beating the scrap out of his enemies. Commitment is a thing however, that Fixet does fear. Whenever someone seems to like him, he leaves. When alone, Fixet is mostly depressed. He thinks of his unborn child and the woman he left behind. Often does he question his life choices, but too stubborn to admit his mistakes. Fixet doesn't care about races nor factions. He is a neutral Goblin and only cares about brute strength. Thus he often disrespects magic-wielders. Boars? Boars! Fixet loves very little besides punching things. However he has always had a great love for boars. Since he was a child he has already been raising pigs on his uncle's farm. However, due to his job as a Bruiser and a Mercenary he has no time to start a farm of his own. Fixet works hard to save up enough cash to start his own boar farm. = History Fixet was born on the isle of Kezan like most Goblins, his parents where middle class Goblins who managed to just about get Fixet into university, he was supposed to study to become an engineer. However his parents never asked Fixet what he wanted to do and thus he failed his school. Fixet was more into breaking things than building anything, even as a baby he already wrecked his toy train set. ' ' After failing school his parents became quite upset and forced him to keep attending school. Fixet had a mental breakdown the next day during class and ran away from home. He joined up with a goblin named Buzzek Steamgear who was about to lead an expedition to unexplored Kalimdor. Fixet joined the crew as a handyman and deckswabber of the ship. There Fixet met Buzzek’s sister Mixxi. Once the expedition found land and colonized the new land later known as ‘Tanaris’ Fixet started getting more and more friendly with Mixxi. Months passed and Fixet found himself in a bad situation. Mixxi had gotten pregnant. Fixet did not know how to deal with this, so he did what he always did when he faces a social problem and that is to run away. Fixet left the colony behind and returned back to Kezan, there he did some work as a bruiser for the Steamwheedle Cartel. Many years passed and Fixet had become an harsh Gob who’s only emotion was anger. When he wasn’t working he was working out. He became one of the strongest Goblins within the Cartel. Although he was known to be tough throughout the cartel, no one wanted to hire him. He was known to be reckless, violent and to have more brawn than brain. Fixet left Kezan again for Kalimdor in search for work, he arrived in Ratchet where he looked for work. Gazlowe adviced him to move north to Orgrimmar. As he arrived in Orgrimmar he was confronted with Orcs, Taurens and Trolls each stronger and tougher looking than himself. He made his way to the barracks and managed to get a job as a siege engine worker. He carried heavy supplies and boxes all day long. Fixet was bored of his new life but he did not know what else to do.. One day while he was drinking his sorrows away at a local bar he got a job offer, to help guard a trading convoy. After this job Fixet decided to travel around, looking for solid mercenary work. In his travels he met multiple people which he travelled with. This includes the two Trolls Sou'jo and Talga.